Visita al psicólogo
by Asuka Dark Wolff
Summary: - Cap 10: The End - Después de X o Y motivo todo personaje tendrá una visita con un psicólogo. Pero..todo ocurre por algo. Entren y descubran el final de esta descabellada historia. Full humor.
1. Kai

Haleluya! Bien, este fic ya lo había escrito hace ya un buen tiempo -, pero s eme escapo publicarlo y todo eso. Así que aquí esta espero que sea de su agrado.

Nota: Cualquier parecido con la vida real es solo pura concidencia

Nota 2: No soy responsable de traumas psicológicos después de haber leído lo que está a continuación, pero les puedo enviar uno de mis mejores psicólogos. n.n

**"Visita con el psicólogo"**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Kai"**

**By: Asuka Silver Wolf**

_..y así fue como todo empezó..._

_Parte 1 - "El Inicio de la gran locura"_

Era una linda noche en la mansión Kinomiya, donde los blade breakers jugaban alegremente y se querían unos a otros..

"Ándale!"- exclamo Max

"Que no!"- exclamo Rei, algo molesto

"Pero es para una buena causa ;;" -dijo Takao tratando de convencer a Rei

"Que no!"- exclamo de nuevo Rei pero ahora más molesto que antes

"Ya pues, cómpranos T-T"(n.a: como OWO? Ejem ejem..nnUU)- dijo Max

"Si vamos que te cuesta comprarnos dos helados?"- dijo Takao

" 2 dólares ¬¬"- les contesto Rei con astucia

Dos horas después...

"Ya pues T-T"- dijo Max

"QUE NO!"- dijo Rei el cual estallo "por qué Kai no les compra un helado? ¬¬"

"Hablando de Kai.."- dijo Takao

"Donde esta Kai?"- pregunto Max

"Me dijo que se iba a atender asuntos importantes"- dijo Rei algo extrañado

"Asuntos importantes?"- se interrogaron Takao y Max

Mientras que con Kai...

_2 am en un bar de mala muerte.._

"Y como hic dice..!"- dijo Kai borracho, parado en una mesa con un micrófono (n.a: la verdad nunca me lo imagine así o.O. Si que estaba bien trastornada cuando escribí esto x.x)

"Hermano no lo pienses más, hic la noche no te esperará, es hora de vacilar, mañana todo cambiará(n.a: para los/las que no saben, esta es una canción de los "no se quien y los no se cuantos...si en verdad se llaman así ¬o¬)"- dijeron los borrachos (incluyendo a Kai)

_3am en el bar de mala muerte.._

"..Me levanto de hic la cama, son las tres hic de la mañana y la vecina me avissa, hic que corra, que tenga prisa que aquí el que no hic corre vuela.."- comenzó a cantar Kai aun mas borracho- "Y que dice!"

"..y las alarmas se encienden, hic los perros están ladrando, las señoras van rezando y yo salgo rapidito hic ¡temblor, de acá yo me quito"- siguieron cantando los borrachos

_6 am en el bar de mala muerte.._

Todos estaban desmayados pero Kai seguía cantando encima de la mesa..

"That hic every body have hic surfer hic! (n.a: aaa! Ya recordé! Non este fic empezó cuando me imaginé a Kai cantando eso xDD...o.O ok, tengo que ir con migo psicólogo)"- seguía cantando Kai, pero ya después de

haberse fumado 40 cigarrillos y tomado 60 botellas de Cerveza

_-se escuchan alarmas de policia-_

"Levanten la..." - los policías rompen la puerta pero llegan y ven a todas las personas desmayadas menos a una -"Usted!" - dijo el policía mientras que señalaba a Kai "tiene derecho a guardar silencio, queda bajo arresto"

"X.X"

El policía le pone las esposas a Kai y lo sujeta, llevándolo hacia el carro de la policía

"TU mE CaEsH BIeN"- dijo un Kai muy pero muy borracho

"Si, si camina U¬¬"- dijo el policía

En la comisaria..

El cuarto era oscuro y solo alumbraban a Kai con una lampara.

"QUe QuiEReN De MI?"- dijo Kai aun muy borracho

"Creo que debemos esperar a que recupere la conciencia"- dijo un policía1 al policía2

"Si, yo me ocupare de cuidarlo"- dijo el policía2

"Bien yo ya me voy, hoy tengo una cita"- dijo el policía1

"Con quien?"- le respondió el policia2 molestando al policia1

"Con el dentista -.-U"- dijo el policía1

"..."

"Adiós"- dijo el policía1 mientras salía por la puerta

Unos minutos después..

"IncHe TAKao LleGArA EL DiA EN La QUe tE MaTe Y mE QUEdesH COn TU DraGoon"- dijo KAi entre sueños

"Glup"- el policía se aleja de Kai "Este en sueños da miedo, como será despierto"- dijo temerosamente el policía "Ya se lo mataré" - agarra su pistola

"INche PLicIa No mE mATeS O sI nO yO SacO MI RIFLe Y Lo DEsCuartiZo"- Kai volvio a decir entre sueños (n.a: ok, este niño esta dormido o despierto? O.o)

"Glup , mejor espero a mi compañero"- dijo la policía mientras se cuidaba las espaldas "no pegare ojo en toda la noche"

Minutos después..

"--ZZZ"- se durmió el policía

"InChE POLICIa No qUE nO iBA A PEGaR OJo En ToDa La NoCHe"- fue de nuevo A Kai entre sueños, Kai saca un rifle , pero aun dormido, apunta al policía y sale una banderita que dice: BANG!.(n.a: creo que la drogada aquí era yo o.O)

_8 am En la comisaria_

Llega el policía1 "Compañero que hace durmiendo DEBERIA ESTAR CUIDANDO QUE ESTE JOVEN NO SE NO SE ESCAPE!"- exclamo el policia1

"CinCo minutitos mas mami "- dijo el policía2 entre sueños

"DEPIRTA!"- grito el policía1

"AHHHH!"- de despertó el policía2

"Bien, será mejor que interroguemos al joven"- dijo el policia1 viendo a Kai

"Y que hago aquí?"- cuestiono, el sano y cuerdo Kai que conocemos y amamos

"Cual es su nombre?"- pregunto el policía1

"Y a usted que #$&/ le importa (n.a: o como diría mi primo "Y a usted que beep le importa")"- dijo Kai

"Mas respeto con tus superiores, dame tu DNI o tendrás problemas jovencito" -dijo un policía1 muy enojado, por el comportamiento de Kai

"Mi DNI, pues vera yo a sufro de una enfermedad... psicológica si eso"- dijo Kai tratando de salvarse el pellejo

"Con que una enfermedad psicológica, eeeh? entonces.."- dijo El policía1

En la sala de espera del psicólogo..

"Lo que me pasa por meterme en un bar de mala muerte solo para escapar de Takao y Max, y por creerle al tío que me dijo que era el Casino ¬¬"- Dijo Kai maldiciendo a todo el mundo

¿Qué le pasara a Kai? ¿Como le ira con el Psicólogo? ¿Cuales serán sus traumas? ¿Cuándo aprenderá que no debe confiar en gente desconocida o.O? ¿Cuándo dejare de escribir fics tan trastornados que trastornan sus cabezas y marean la mía x.x? ¿Lograre avanzar este fic y otro -?(por mi bien sí o.oUU)Estas preguntas

serán resueltas en el próximo capitulo porque esta mini historia

CONTINUARA...

Asuka estaba sentada en una silla y al frente había un chico de pelo largo rubio, sujetado en una cola delgada pero larga, ojos azules, con una libreta y un lápiz. "El problema, Draky, es que mi mente esta cada día está más trastornada y no se que hacer u.ú" Drake apunta algo en su libreta

"Bueno según este gráfico" le enseña un gráfico la cabeza de ella y estaba pintada la mayor parte de rojo "Que mal dibujo o.O" "el punto es ...u.u, que lo rojo es lo que tienes de locura y.." "Espera Draky! tengo que despedirme de mis lectores, luego seguimos... jeje gracias por leer este fic, vamos a ver que tal les va con los psicólogos a ellos y que tal me va a mí .,sépanlo en el próximo capítulo"

Dedicado a: Ashayan Anik, Satouri y Rikasan. Por ser como son, las quiero amigas.

Hasta Otra!

Asuka Silver Wolf

2006-01-07


	2. Rei

Aparece Asuka y Drake, los dos sentados en una silla frente a frente "mm esto no va nada bien u.u" "Que pasa?" Drake le enseña el mismo gráfico que le enseño la otra vez pero tenia mas rojo "no mas gráficos, no u.ú, ya te dije esta horrible o.O" "bueno... el punto es que no has mejorado nada y por eso..""espera Draky ya tengo que empezar el capítulo me están viendo raro" "Ok luego seguimos u.u"

Listo! vayan y disfruten de este cap, mientras que yo estoy con mi psicoloco

Drake: te escuche ¬o¬

Nota: Cualquier parecido con la vida real es solo pura coincidencia

Nota 2: No soy responsable de traumas psicológicos después de haber leído lo que está a continuación, pero les puedo enviar uno de mis mejores psicólogos. n.n

ADVERTENCIA: ALTO! si usted es una persona sana de mente, no lea esto podría trastornarle el cerebro. Lea bajo su propio riesgo

**"Visita al psicólogo"**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Rei"**

**By: Asuka Silver Wolf**

_.. y pensaba que nada podría se peor.._

_Parte 1- Donde estoy!_

Aparece Rei en una barca, con la ropa toda sucia y con una apariencia de salido de cárcel. El chico estaba despertando..

"Donde estoy?"- se interrogo el pelinegro pero sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Vio a su alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar, pero solo vio un gran mar, no hallaba tierra alguna. Entonces vio que en la barca había un curioso papel, lo agarro y lo leyó: _"Napoleón se perdió,_

_En una barca se hallo,_

_Y con un naufragio murió"_

o.ô, Rei estaba mas confundido que antes ¿Que era esa nota? ¿Por qué todo en la nota rimaba? ¿Que chingaos hacia allí? y lo más importante ¿Como le haría para irse? Pero de nuevo no hallo respuesta a ninguna de sus peguntas. Resignado, se hecho en la barca cerro los ojos….Entonces de repente le vino algo a la mente, algo importante...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era tarde, aunque el sol resplandecía, los pajarito cantaban, lo animales jugaban, era una linda tarde en la que...ok era una linda tarde para todo el mundo menos para alguien. Cuyo nombre no se mencionara por su seguridad..

Aparece un chico detrás de un árbol , se notaba que estaba agitado y que estaba en una situación de mucho peligro.

-Insertar música de misión imposible-

"Hey bro! amigo donde estas?"- un chico de peliazul estaba buscando a un chico en un bosque

"Solo te queremos pedir un favorcito ;;"- dijo el rubio

Entonces el chico, dio un paso atrás en cuanto "CRACK"

"Allí esta !"

"Que no se escape " Y los dos comenzaron a perseguirlo mientras que el chico corrió como alma que lleva el diablo

"corre! corre! corre por tu inútil vida " Y comenzó a correr y correr en cuando sin darse cuenta alguien lo jalo, llevándolo a un callejón y haciendo que Max y Takao siguieran de largo

"x.x"-fue la única expresión de la víctima

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí eso era! Ya tenía una respuesta! pero... de que le ayudaba eso? aun tenia varias preguntas, encima no le agradaba mucho ese olor a mar, le provocaba nauseas y tenia que pensar la forma de salir, pero como? o.ô Además esa nota, quien la habría dejado? Fue entonces cuando la palabra "nota" lo hizo recordar algo más, algo que había olvidado..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei había despertado en el mismo pasillo, sentía un dolor en la cabeza, abrió los ojos y vio el lugar. No parecía un pasillo normal, es mas ni siquiera era un pasillo era un callejón.

"Mm a ver.." comenzó a analizar la situación "lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba siendo perseguido cuando.. algo me jalo hasta aquí" observo el lugar con detenimiento, entonces observo una puerta en la cual había una nota. La leyo

_"Napoleón no tenia salida,_

_La puerta fue su salvación,_

_La cual se convirtió en su guarida"_

Entonces agarro la nota, se la metió al bolsillo y entro por la puerta.

Cuando entro lo único que vio fue a muchos jóvenes drogadictos y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo se escucho una sirena.

"quedan todos detenidos! ¬¬" -policia1 (a que no adivinan cual policía es? ñ.ñ)

"Pero yo.." -intento defenderse el pelinegro

"Tiene derecho a guardar silencio ¬¬"

"Es que nunca vamos a descansar?"- se interrogo el policia2

Cuando los policías se dieron cuenta no quedaba ningún joven, solo nuestro querido amigo Rei. Así pues los policías se llevaron al chico, mientras que este todo el camino se la pasó maldiciendo su suerte. Y ya en un lugar ya conocido por ustedes. Rei estaba siendo alumbrado por una lámpara.

"Y bien, me dices que tu no tienes naada que ver"- dijo el policia1 sin creerle

Rei asintió, ya sin ganas de defenderse, no le veía el caso, por lo menos lo habían librado de Takao y Max.

"¬¬ bien tienes el beneficio de la duda, podremos saber si eres drogadicto o no si te llevamos con un psicólogo" -dijo el policia2 (ALTO! Esto me suena familiar o.o Dan: porque será? Te tardaste o.ô..Dan: - como iba diciendo los policías tienen algo contra los psicólogos? pues sí! la tienen ya que es mi venganza! Wuajajajajaja ok mucho "Shut up", sigan n.nuu)

Rei prefirió no decir nada, total! que problema tenia de ir a visitar a un psicólogo? si el bien sabia que no consumía drogas...o si?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había comenzado a recordar más, pero aun así de que le servían esos recuerdos, entonces se percato de algo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró la nota, luego agarro la otra nota. La escritura era la misma... aparte quien era Napoleón?

"Genial! otra pregunta la cual no se la respuesta"-bufo "lo que me faltaba u.ú!" Se dejo caer de nuevo en esa barca y esta tembló "ok creo que ya no debo hacer eso" Se metió en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente algo o alguien cayo encima de él, golpeándole la cabeza..

¿Donde estaba Rei? ¿Quien era ese tal Napoleón? ¿Y esas notas, de donde venían? ¿Que era eso que le cayo encima?

Estas preguntas serán resueltas en otro cap ya que esta mini historia

CONTINUARA..

------------------------------

Ok, este cap esta escrito de diferente forma que él otro, pero es porque estos son pensamientos. Espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que la forma del primer cap va ha seguir siendo usada n.n. Solo quería enfocar los pensamientos de mi querido amigo Rei. A cierto! si querían ver los traumas de Kai, pues mis planes cambiaron ñ.ñ. Aparte si hacia lo de Kai no iba a poder publicar pronto u.u, quiero que esa parte me salga bien. Lo estoy haciendo más tipo misterio ñ.ñ.

Drake: ya apura ¬o¬ que tenemos que seguir con tu sesión

Hai! bueno aquí las dejo con los agradecimientos.

**Rika no miko**, **The life is a Dream sky d, Shiroi Tsuki, Ty Hiwatari, Minoru Ivanov, Aika Mizaki **

---- 7 reviews! Espero no haberles desilusionado con este cap.

Hasta Otra!

P.D: después del nombre del capítulo hay como una frase, pues vean en cada capitulo y únanlas, les va ha salir como un poema xD, o algo así xDD

Parte del proyecto: votar por Humala es votar por la juventud marginal pirañesca

Dedicado a: todas mis lectoras y a Ann Saotomo, por escribir "SHUT UP!" que esta re chistso! Leanlo!

Asuka Silver Wolf

2006-02-08


	3. Takao y Max

Llegue -Dan- Y tu que haces aquí? o.O donde esta Draky ¬¬?- mm me dijo que te diera esta carta- le entrega un carta: "Estoy de vacaciones en Hawai,Dan sera mi reemplazo. Suerte! P.D: Muy pronto con novia Hawaiana" TOT No Draky! porque me traicionas?- Bueno ya ahora- saca un folder- Drake me dejo esto -Ve unas paginas- que horribles dibujos o.O - Se los dije!- Bueno Drake esta equivocado - Sí!- Esto esta mal -Sí!- El rojo tiene que ser más! -Sí! es decir no ¬O¬! Bueno vamos con el fic antes de que te mate ¬¬

**Visita al psicólogo**

**Capítulo 3**

**(Max y Takao)**

**By**

**Asuka Silver Wolf**

_..todo empeoro.._

Era ya de noche y unos jóvenes estaban regresando a casa con cara de desilusionados (a que no adivinan quienes son?)

"Se nos escapo u.ú"- dijo uno de los jóvenes, ya muy cansado

"Y ahora como compraremos eso helados ¬¬?"- se interrogo el otro joven

"Ni idea" –fue la única repuesta de uno, cuando de repente algo interrumpió la interesante conversación de los jóvenes (se claro xD)..

"Una botella? O.o"- cuestiono el peliazul

"con..con.." –comenzó a hablar el tarta..es decir rubio, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo..

"DINERO! nOn" –grito el peliazul

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces agarraron la botella, la abrieron y dentro había..había.. dinero pues obvio eso fue lo que dijeron ¬o¬ ejem.. y dentro había dinero, 4 dólares para ser exactos…4 dólares? O.o cuanto costaba el helado? 2 dólares! Exacto para los dos..pero como normalmente no se cuestionaron eso..solo que… en la botella no solo había dinero…

"Una nota? o.o"(Les suena familiar ñ.ñ?)- dijeron los dos

Y el rubio, agarro la nota y la leyó (digamos que si saben leer nn Dan: pero si saben ¬o¬!- u.ú tu de nuevo? Dan: P) ..

"_Hay más de donde salio esto"_

Y entones comenzaron a …. No, no comenzaron a pensar ya que no son como Rei, solo comenzar a correr directo a la heladería, ustedes creen que le hicieron caso a la nota? ja Pues no es cierto ¬o¬! (Dan: deberías dejar de ver tanto Otro Rollo o.O)

"Heladería..heladería..heladería" –corriendo mientras buscaban una

"Si yo fuera una heladería donde me estaría escondiendo?"- hizo Takao una no muy inteligente pregunta

"HELADERÍA! DONDE ESTAS!" –grito a todo pulmón Max pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue..

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

CALLATE!

HIJO DE "$&

#$&#"#

"Eso no sonó a una heladería o.O"

En eso en medio de la oscuridad, en un callejón, había un cartel en la puerta en la cual decía: "Heladería, entre"

Y sin pensarlo, de nuevo, fueron directo a la puerta, pero antes de entrar encontraron el mismo papel de antes, pero de nuevo no le dieron importancia y por cosas del destino y de mi poder entraron …

"DIII….NNEEE..RR..OO!" –exclamaron los dos

Pero como toda ley de Morphy, algo tenia que salir mal..(Sacado de "Buscando a Rei" gran obra de Yaenia, créditos para ella)

Se escucha la sirena de policía ..

"OO"

"Que hace la policía aquí? Oo" –fue otra pregunta de parte de Takao (están muy preguntones hoy no? O.o)

"Quedan detenidos por contrabando" –policía 1

"Lo se tu me odias u.ú"- dijo el policía 2 viendo al cielo

"Contrabando o.O?"- se interrogaron los jóvenes

"Si contrabando!"- dijo el policia 1, señalando que al lado del dinero habían películas piratas

"peero"- intentaron defenderse

"Tienes derecho a guardar silencio ¬¬" –dijo el policía 2 "ahora vamonos, antes que termine matando a alguien u.ú" empujándolos hacia el auto "no he tenido un buen día" con cara de pocos amigos

"TT porque a mí!" –exclamaron los jóvenes

Y ya en la comisaría.. se encontraban nuestros queridos jóvenes, siendo alumbrados por una lámpara, como ya es de costumbre..

"TT quiero a mi mamá, a mi papá y a mi osito boinqui!"- exclamaba Max

"o.O"- fue la única expresión de los presentes, hasta de la de Takao

"no seas tonto ¬o¬"- le dijo el policía 2 mientras le daba un sape

"x.x"

"Tienen derecho a una llamada u.ú" –aclaro el policia 1 (Esperen! Desde cuando aquí los policías dejan hacer una llamada o.O, hey me estan traicionando ¬¬..o tal vez no? ñ.ñ pues siganle ¬o¬ Dan: lo que causa la enfermedad u.ú- dijiste algo? Dan: no como crees?- ¬¬)

Y así fue, Takao fue el primero en llamar a…

"Abuelo! TOT"- exclamo el niño a la contestadora de el celular de su abue "date una escapadita y vente para aquí que me quieren acusar (no te quieren ya lo hicieron n.ñ)de contraba… contrab..contra… 1 hora después.. contra..espera ya lo tengo contra..

"contrabandista u.ú!" exclamo un ya muy enfadado policía 2

"a si eso contrabandista, así que ven TOT"- cuelga

"Bien les queda una llamada"- dijo el policía 1

"Mi turno!" –exclamo un no se porque alegre Max

"Mamáabueloabuelapapátíotiaprimoprimahermanohermana o quien quiera que seas, me quieren acusar de algo que yo no hice o eso creo, ya vengan, que me voy a morir o sino voy a tener que vivir como un vago por toda la internidad y yo que quería ser veterinario y ayudar a todos esos animalitos indefensos a y también quiero que el mundo viva en paz y armonía para que todas la personas que…

Pero la llamada fue interrumpida ya que el teléfono fue destruido

"u.ú"- policía 2 "se acabo tu tiempo"

"Estos en vez de delincuentes parecen sicópatas uou!"- exclamo el policía 1 a su camarada

"Si, creo que haremos lo común" –dijo el polcia2

Entonces lo dos asintieron y llevaron a los jóvenes a donde ya deben saber ñ.ñ o si! un psicólogo! Muahahaha (Dan: no se te ocurre algo mejor o.O?- ¬¬ no diré nada y esperare que tu pequeño cerebro lo piense con calma n.n- ok..hey! ¬o¬ )

Pero en esta no les fue bien a los policías.. ya que por un choque contra un camión de muñecos de felpa o.O se descuidaron y Max y Takao lograron escapar…

"Encuéntrenlos como sea pero encuéntrenlos!"-exlcamo el policía 2 hacia sus tropas

"Señor, si señor!"

Mientras que con las victimas…

"Donde estamos?"- interrogo Max

"No se todo esta oscuro x.x"-fue la respuesta de Takao

Entonces siguieron caminando hasta que tropezaron con algo

"AAAHHHH! X.X"

"Anotaron la placa de…" –iba a decir Max pero fue interrumpido

"una botella"- dijo Takao

"No Takao se dice camión que me atropello"-corrigio Max

"No refería eso ¬¬"

"Entonces a que?"

"A esto!" agarro una botella

"Una botella o.O"

"Con una nota y un lápiz!" –exclamo Takao

"Si!..y eso que?"

Takao solo se encogió de hombros y tiro la botella al mar lo mas fuerte que pudo. Y Takao y Max siguieron su vida de contrabandistas o.O..o por lo menos eso esperaban…

¿Max y Takao pensaran alguna vez las cosas? ¿Max dejara de decir cosas incoherentes? ¿O realmente el osito boinqui los ayudo o.O? ¿Escribiré alguna vez un fic coherente u.ù? ¿Mandare alguna vez a Dan de vacaciones u.u? ¿Mi psicólogo regresara de vacaciones TT? O tendré que seguir soportando a Dan -.-¿)

Estas preguntas serán resueltas en otro cap ya que esta mini historia ..

CONTINUARA..

AL fin! El Tercer cap o.O , estoy actualizando mas seguido OO! Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, ya que con esta actualización, termina la época de vacaciones "full humor" TT y ahora de vuelta al cole, con estos dos caps me estoy despidiendo de mis vacaciones. Espero que hayan disfrutado de las actualizaciones, mm haber en verano actualice:

Beyblade a lo peruano con: 2 capitulos

Visita al psicólogo: 3 capítulos

Nada fue un error

No esta mal o.O, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap u.u. Sep, las estoy dejando en misterio ñ.ñ, vayan sacando sus deducciones y haber si están bien.

Gracias por los reviews a: Satouri Sama, The life is a dream, Shiroi Tsuki, sky d, Rika no miko, Kuroi Okami 28

Bueno me despido, no se olviden de juntar las frases, cuídense y nunca se burle de osito de felpa.

Dedicado a: Rikasan, mucha suerte y a Kuroi Okami

Hasta Otra!

Asuka Silver Wolf

2006-02-22


	4. Kenny

Hey! Como han estado gente?

..Silencio..

ejem ejem u.u... se creo que otra vez me demore TT.. bue lo siento, mucho! TOT! Culpa de las personitas esas que están en el colegio u.u.. me bajan el humor ;; son malignas ¬¬. Bueno hoy es mi primer día de vacaciones ¬. Así que viva! Vamos a reir con parrafadas.. vamos! MUAHAHA... ejem ejem... jojo lo siento .. es que ya me puse hiperactiva.. Bueno ya dejémonos de Tanto palabreo.

Pos bien este capítulo esta dedicado a Hao nn! Por seguir este fic y aguantarse todas las veces que dije que iba avanzar y no lo hice. Gracias por tu compresión y que viva Castle lol!

Mmm .. pero antes o.o... yo estaba haciendo algo o.O.. esperen ¬¬...

Escucha alguien venir..

Drake: Asuka ¬o¬- A cierto mi psicólogo xD- tenemos que seguir con la sesión- mira quien habla, tu fuiste el que se

fue de viaje ¬o¬- ejem.. se ya volvamos a lo que estabamos (aparecen sentados como antes)

Bien según los informes de Dan... tu ..- yo..- no...- Espera! - y ahora que?- Vamos con el fic nn!- No te salvaras!

¬o¬

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie, ni sus derechos o izquierdos, de beyblade me pertenece.. le pertenece a ese tío que falló en su profesión y se dedico a hipnotizar pobres mentes indefensas, como la tuya, con trompos.

Advertencia: No soy responsable de daños mentales que le puede causar después de leer esto. Ni dolores de estómago ni de cabeza. Si tiene algún problema no le dé la culpa a mi fic, no sea conchudo ¬¬.

Nota: Cualquier semejanza o/y nombre con la vida real es solo pura considencia.

Visita al psicólogo

**Capítulo 4**

**Kenny**

**By**

**Asuka Dark Wolf**

_..no penso en tal error.._

Parte I: Del Por qué no debes confiar en un hacker

Era un día como cualquier otro para el chico sin ojos. Él estaba sentado al frente de su laptop(notebook) en su casa, ya había huido de Takao y Max, para no no gastar su dinero.. o más bien para no gastar ese dinero que NO tenía (xD)

"mm.. Que aburrido!" grito el chico al fin, después de un largo tiempo de "meditación" (o como lo llamo yo holgazaneo)

Pues era de esperarse, este tío no tenía vida social, mira que vivir en la casa de su amigo no era nada de provecho.

De repente, cuando este ser estaba conectado, entro una persona "¿Quién era?" se interrogó... No lo recordaba muy bien (como que muy joven para tener alsaimer) hasta que..

"Claro! El chico de la cabina o.o ...pero ...por qué lo agregue? (una de dos.. sigo con el comentario anterior o de plano consume drogas) o el me agrego? Espera yo no recuerdo haberlo agregado oo! (El detalle es que tu no recuerdas nada xD!)

En cuanto el jefe pensaba (o trataba de superar su alseimer) .. este "chico" le hablo mas le envío un archivo exe.. ( 0) )

oo... y por toda ley de Murphy, Kenny apretó "Aceptar"

"mmmmmm siento que no debí hacer eso.. pero por qué? ... archivo exe... mmmm O.O" Entonces el jefe en su desesperación agarro el Mouse en cuanto

El archivo ha sido enviado...

Aparece una imagen de un escorpión y se apaga la laptop..

...silencio...

"POR QUË! TOT"

Interrupción

Asuka: yo se porque! Yo se yo se! levantando la mano, en un aula

Drake: alguien más.. Fulanito?

Fulanito: tirandole un papelito a Menganito

Menganito: auch xx le había caído en el ojo

Asuka: yo yo yo! TT

Menganito: tuerto

Asuka: yo yo!

Drake: esta bien Asuka u.u

Asuka por PAVO! XDD se empieza a reir

Drake: caída estilo anime

Fin de la Interrupción

------------------

Aparece Kenny caminando solo pro un lugar desierto y de mala muerte.

En cuanto ve una puerta con una nota (owo Dan: no puedes ser más original ¬o¬!- Dan regresaste nOn!- Dan: no tu me dejaste salir..- yo que hice nn? Dan: mejor sigamos)

"Laptop aquí!"

"O" Y sin pensarlo (últimamente me estoy dando cuenta que en mi historia los personajes no piensan ... y la historia refleja al autor owo)  
Lo que encontró no era ni más ni menos que una laptop... que curiosamente estaba prendida.. pero eso no era todo... sino que decía:

"Una vez que te tomes estas botellas podrás ser dueño del premio"

Sep el jefe había entrado a un concurso sin querer..

"No importa n-n" había dicho.. sin pensar (le pasa unos billetes a Dan - Dan: contando los billetes nn) en las consecuencias que esta podía causar...

Horas después en alguna habitación de este gran mundo.. Cuando toda persona decente dormía..

En las tinieblas.. en las penumbras.. del rincón mas oscuro se encontraba un ser..

"Ya no falta mucho" - riéndose como maniático "Llegara el día en que yo! Domine al mundo! MUAHAHAHA" - siguió este ser, mientras movía los dedos agitadamente.. " Todos caen a mis pies..! .. Todos me alabaran! Sí yo el gran JEFE!"- y al mencionar esa palabra se escucho un relámpago "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"- "El mundo será mío!"

En cuanto...

La puerta de abre de un portazo.

"Esa es!"- grito una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, de pelos negros y ojos celestes. Muy enojada. "Saca tus cochinas manos! ¬¬"

En cuanto unos policías de tiraron encima de Kenny...

-----------

"Yo que he hecho?" decía el policia 2 (Charlie) mientras miraba al cielo

"Pero yo dominare al mundo yo! MUAHAHAHA"

"Se como tu digas ¬o¬" – dijo eñ policia1 ( John) mientras lo metía en una habitación blanca y con una camisa de fuerza

"Necesito vacaciones"- se recordaba Charlie

"Vamos por chela?"- pregunto John

"Vamos!" – no lo dudo Charlie

----------

Mientras que en la habitación...

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

¿Qué tenían esas botellas? ¿ Por qué no puedo ser más original? ¿Me daré cuenta que tengo problemas? ¿Podré escribir todo lo que tengo que escribir en estas dos semanas? ¿ Charlie y John tendrán algún día de normalidad? ¿O tendré que darles vacaciones? ¿ Los policías se llevaran el protagonismo xD? No se pero a mi me caen de la re xD

Algunas de estas preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo porque esta historia...

Continuara...

-----

Al fin nOn soy feliz! xD...

Dan: apúrate que tenemos que seguir con al sesión ¬o¬!

Se, se ¬¬.. Bueno gracias por leer este fic, y pos voy estar aquí actualizando nn. Espero que sigan mis fics y me dejen tan solo un review para saber que alguien le gusto y se esta riendo. Me da ánimos nn y me emociono. Etto... bue jeje solo espero seguir pronto.

Gracias por sus reviews a : phoenix milk, Alexa Hiwatari, Rika no miko, The life is a dream, sky d, As-NeKon y Satouri Sama.

Hasta oootra amigos!

PD: si hay alguna parte nada cuerda en este capítulo, lo siento mucho pero no lo voy a revisar o lo voy a arruinar xD o me va bajar el animo. Así que please no sean duros con eso.

Asuka Dark Wolf

22 /07/06


	5. Kai II

Bien volví! Sí lose!!! SIGLOS que no actualizo esto! Si no lo leen, ya no importa…creo que el capítulo no vale la pena…bueno ustedes júzguenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie, ni sus derechos o izquierdos, de beyblade me pertenece.. le pertenece a ese tío que falló en su profesión y se dedico a hipnotizar pobres mentes indefensas, como la tuya, con trompos.

**Advertencia:** No soy responsable de daños mentales que le puede causar después de leer esto. Ni dolores de estómago ni de cabeza. Si tiene algún problema no le dé la culpa a mi fic, no sea conchudo ¬¬.

**Nota:** Cualquier semejanza o/y nombre con la vida real es solo pura considencia.

**Dedicado:** En todo sentido a Alesh, quien me dio los datos y fuentes para la idea de cómo iba ha hacer la sesión con Kai..

**"Visita al psicólogo"**  
**Capítulo 5**  
**"Kai II"**  
**By: Asuka Dark Wolf**

_...que cometió..._

_Parte II: Kai y Teletubie…es decir Po_

Después de que Kai había maldecido a cada ser inocente en este planeta, fue llamado por el reconocido psicólogo Po. Esta demás decir que el bicolor no estaba exactamente de buen humor.

- Siéntese, por favor – invito Po a su paciente

Kai se dejo caer sobre la silla con esa cara que siempre tenía. Po termino de revisar las hojas que tenía frente suyo, era el currículo de su paciente.

Po miro directamente a Kai – Hiwatari, podrá usted explicarme que hacia en ese bar, siendo menor de edad -

- Yo no hice nada – replico el bicolor

- Pregúntele a la foto – dijo Po, mientras le mostraba a Kai la foto en la cual s encontraba borracho.

- Uy que mal… - empezó a decir el chico

- Que bueno que lo reconozca – dijo Po, alegrándose por un avance

-Que mal me veo – finalizo Kai, lo que siguió por un atoro del señor.

- Muy bien Hiwatari…hablemos. ¿Qué lo insito a realizar ese acto? – pregunto Po, con esa voz que les caracteriza a los psicólogos.

El bicolor miro aburrido al sujeto que tenía enfrente, el NO debería estar allí, NO tenía porque estar allí pero ESTABA allí. Era la verdad.. la triste y cruel realidad. Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, había leído muchos libros de psicología cuando estaba en al abadía.

- Pues vera…es simple…busco lo que todo adolescente busca en este mundo…- explico con toda normalidad

- ¿A sí? Y dígame ¿Qué es? – preguntó Po, dándose cuenta en su tono de voz…que sabía la respuesta… o eso creía él.

- DOMINAR EL MUNDO!!! MUAHAHAHAAH – fue la no muy inteligente respuesta de nuestro buen amigo Kai.

Creo que debí recalcar que esos libros de psicología los leyó en la abadía, pueden imanarse su marginado contenido.

El psicólogo casi se cae de la silla, eso no se lo esperaba – Bien...ejem, creo que debería dejar el vicio Hiwatari – dijo lo ultimo con una voz que intimida a cualquiera.

A lo que el buen Kai respondió – ¿Eso lo dice alguien que tiene nombre de teletubie? – pregunto retóricamente, con ese tono de voz que lo caracterizaba,

El psicólogo se estaba empezando a enojar, le habían advertido que Hiwatari era un adolescente con problemas superioridad y problemático. – El vicio es intuido por algún problema de la persona que se introduce en este – comenzó a explicar Po, con al misma voz del inicio.

Kai descifró en un instante a lo que ese ser con nombre de teletubie quería llegar. Así que uso su habilidad de actuación…

- Sí…tiene razón…es que…es mi abuelo – "admitió" el bicolor, agachando la mirada.

Ante esa declaración, Po sonrió, tenía a Hiwatari donde el quería o eso pensaba él.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu abuelo? -

- Él… él… fue el quien llamo a la policía y pro eso estoy aquí, pudriéndome con un teletubie parlante. – dijo finalmente el ojivioleta, a lo que Po simplemente arqueo una ceja. – Pero ya no más…gracias…la verdad me ha ayudado mucho…– añadió el bicolor poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Po amistosamente.

El psicólogo no entendía que pasaba, que había hecho…pero fuera lo que fuera…lo había hecho bien. Sonrió con triunfo

- Gracia a usted… - dijo Kai emocionado

- Gracias a mí…– repitió un Po cada vez más alegre

- Podré escapar por la ventana! – termino un emocionado Kai, corriendo y saliendo por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio – SOY LIBRE!!!!! – grito nuestro ahora buen amigo libre Kai.

- Podrás escapar por la ventana – volvió a repetir emocionado Po – ¡¿Qué?!.. ESPERA!!! – pero ya era muy tarde para darse cuenta, Hiwatari había terminado con su carrera y su ventana.

- Ahora sí la dominación mundial!!!!! MUAHAHAHAH – grito nuestro buen amigo libre y creo que drogado Kai.

_¿Kai lograra realmente su libertad? ¿Po se convertirá finalmente en un sujeto con disfraz de teletubie? ¿Será Po su verdadero nombre o solo una abreviación a Poloviestro o Polocuasimodosco o quizás Polismocrata? ¿Este capítulo decepcionará a todos mis lectores como a mi me decepciona? _

Algunas de estas preguntas serán resueltas cuando vuelva a actualizar…porque esta historia…  
_  
**Continuará**_

Acabo de escribir esto que no me satisface para nada, ese capítulo tenía que ser perfecto…pero nada es perfecto, así espero que disfruten de un capítulo que escribí gracias al apoyo de una amiga. El dialogo esta basado a un libro de "Artemis Fowl", no se que número es. En fin…gracias por leer, dejen review. Aunque sea una crítica negativa.

_That's all folks!!!_

P.D. No se ustedes…pero extrañe a mis buenos amigos Charlie y John uu

**Asuka Dark Wolf  
22/02/07**


	6. Kai III

Haleluya!!!! nOn!!!! Wow gracias a sus reviews mi animo regreso OWO!!!! Tanto que msi dedos se movian solos cuando escribía!! Espero que les guste este capítulo, la idea me vino de la nada misma!! Bue basta de parloteos!!! Al fic!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie, ni sus derechos o izquierdos, de beyblade me pertenece.. le pertenece a ese tío que falló en su profesión y se dedico a hipnotizar pobres mentes indefensas, como la tuya, con trompos.

**Advertencia:** No soy responsable de daños mentales que le puede causar después de leer esto. Ni dolores de estómago ni de cabeza. Si tiene algún problema no le dé la culpa a mi fic, no sea conchudo ¬¬.

**Nota:** Cualquier semejanza o/y nombre con la vida real es solo pura considencia.

**Dedicado:** Le dedico el capítulo a todas las personas que me dejaron review TwT!! Gracias a ellas, aquí esta el sexto capítulo!

**"Visita al psicólogo"**  
**Capítulo 6**  
**"Kai III"**  
**By: Asuka Dark Wolf**

_...nadie lo espero.._

_Parte III: La nuevas aventuras de SHupeRSH KaISh! Salvando al mundo de la cordura _

¿Dónde nos quedamos? A sí… nuestro buen amigo libre y drogado Kai acababa de encontrar su libertad. O eso es esperaba él. Entonces momentos se encontraba corriendo, corriendo por venganza!!! Había desperdiciado 20 minutos de su vida que no volvería.

- LA DOMINACION MUNDIAL!!!!! – Grito nuestro, pro ahora, protagonista – Pero primero… VENGANZA!!!!! – añadió mientras rompía la botella de vidrio de cerveza que se había tomado.

Así, el bicolor se fue adentrando en lo desconocido. Haría lo que sea para vengarse contra esos policías que habían arruinado 20 minutos de su vida. Iba a ser perfecta su venganza.

- MUERAN!!!! – grito el bicolor mientras pisaba con todo el acelerador de un camión de muñecos de felpa (owo). Y lograba chocar una patrulla de policía, viendo que dos personas raramente familiares salían de este, corriendo como idiotas. (Unan ideas xDDD)

Pero no le tomo mucha importancia dado a la cantidad de licor que ya se había tomado. Solo logro bajar del camión y correr en busca de...no se! estaba borracho Oo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai ya había llegado hasta unos callejones, no sabía que hacia allí, solo estaba allí. En cuanto una voz familiar lo llamo

- Hiwatari…- dijo la voz misteriosa con un tono... Misterioso? UxDD

- QUIenSh ANdasH AlLiSh?! -

- Morirás!!!!! – grito la voz misteriosa, mientras el hombre de la voz misteriosa lo amenazaba con un hacha en mano y con cara de psicópata.

- NO Me VENsheRASh!– exclamó el aun muy borracho Kai

- A ¿sí? – preguntó sarcásticamente el hombre de la voz misteriosa

- SHe.. PorQuesh ShO SHoy… - comenzó el bicolor

- Por que tú eres… - repitió el hombre de la voz misteriosa, tranquilamente

- PERsHA! Y TUSH QUiEn ErESH?! – se interrumpió Hiwatari

- Yo soy!!!! – exclamo el hombre de la voz misteriosa – Policamius Maleficus III!!!! – grito triunfante el ya no hombre de la voz misteriosa, seguido por risas malvadas. – Y estoy aquí por venganza!!!! -

- tÚsH!!!!! – grito el ojivioleta apuntándolo con el dedo

- Yo.. – dijo nervioso PMIII

- TÚsh!!!!! – volvió a exclamar

- Yo .. – dijo el cada vez más nervioso PMIII

- ERESh RidIcuLUcO!!! – grito el bicolor, riéndose – En CAMbio!!! Sho!! SoY SupErsh Kaish!!!! – volvió a gritar más fuerte nuestro protagonista, mientras corría como súper héroe, huyendo de las garras de PMIII o de la estupidez, porque este simplemente lo dejo huir.

- Podrás correr pero no esconderte Hiwatari!!!! – exclamo PMIII, mientras se ocultaba en las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai ya se encontraba corriendo pro las playas, estaba más que borracho, cuando encontró una botella en la arena.

- OSH! Queso EsHto?! – exclamo el bicolor, mientras intentaba agarrar el objeto que tenía enfrente., pero sin resultados.

- Deja De UIRSH de MisH! – grito Kai mientras seguía intentando coger la botella – nO meEEee vensherASH!!!! A MiSh! El GRansh Súper KAisH!!!!!! – volvió a gritar más fuerte mientras que nuestro héroe seguía en su difícil tarea…

Atrapar una botella…

¿Será esa realmente la libertad que nuestro buen amigo libre, drogado y ahora borracho Kai? ¿Lograra realizar su difícil tarea? ¿Se dará cuenta Po que convertirse en el "malo" de la historia no lo ayudara? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta ustedes de que es Po? Ah fácil que sí xD. ¿Dejara Kai de emborracharse? ¿Se me ocurrirá algo más que ponerle a "nuestro buen amigo libre, drogado y ahora borracho Kai"? ¿Podré escribir un capítulo más largo?

Algunas de estas preguntas serán resueltas cuando actualice…espero que pronto. Porque esta historia…

**_Continuará_**

Genial!!! Actualice OWO! xDDD Es increíble como trabaja mi cerebro en plena noche. Pero creo que he vuelto! En fin… vamos a los agradecimientos a agradecidos!!

Gracias a agradecidamente a: 

**edi **– Tú review me animo la mañana, gracias.  
**Lluvia-Nocturna** –Gracias, muchas gracias por leer. Y reírse es bueno! Owo!  
**sky d** – Ja no tarde!!!!  
**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari** – Allí Kai, de nuevo borracho.

Realmente muchas gracias!!!!

_Aclaración: _Él nombre: Policamius Maleficus III, fue sacado del nombre : Philip Maleficus III. Ese nombre lo invento Alesh, una amiga, al muñeco de felpa que le regale. Me gusto el nombre y lo modifique para Po, pero la idea original es suya!!!

Y eso fue todo… allí se ven, dejen review y tendrán una actualización más seguida nn!!

_That's all folks!!_

P.D: volví a extrañar a Charlie y John uu, pero les di vacaciones xD. Se lo merecen.

**Asuka Dark Wolf  
23/02/07**

_**  
**_


	7. Rei II

Hey! Bueno, no hay mucho que decir gente! Solo aquí me inspire un poco y salio esto. Espero que les guste nn, cultirizence xD.

_**LET IT FIC!!!**_

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie, ni sus derechos o izquierdos, de beyblade me pertenece.. le pertenece a ese tío que falló en su profesión y se dedico a hipnotizar pobres mentes indefensas, como la tuya, con trompos.

**Advertencia:** No soy responsable de daños mentales que le puede causar después de leer esto. Ni dolores de estómago ni de cabeza. Si tiene algún problema no te atrevas a culpar a mi fic.

**Nota:** Cualquier semejanza o/y nombre con la vida real es solo pura considencia. No pretendo a ofender a nadie.

**Dedicado:** A Marean L Wolff, quien siempre esta a mi lado en todo momento. Te quiero mucho chica y et extraño, espero que arreglen tu Internet. Y a todos mis demás lectores que a pesar de todo siguen leyendo mis incoherentes historias.

**"Visita al psicólogo"**  
**Capítulo 7**  
**"Rei II"**  
**By: Asuka Dark Wolf**

Parte 2 – Nekos hate water I

Dejemos de lado a nuestro buen amigo libre, drogado y ahora borracho Kai. Y vayamos con Rei, ¿En que nos quedamos? A sí… le acaba de caer algo o alguien en la cabeza.

- Auch x.x – fue la respuesta de Rei al sentir el golpe. Minutos después el pelinegro abrió los ojos para ver que masa lo había golpeado. Al buscar, encontró una botella, tenia un papel y un lápiz adentro. Este escucho un "ALELUYA".

No sabía bien que hacia allí y el golpe en la cabeza no le ayudaba a su falta de memoria….¿Golpe en la cabeza? Esperen! Había recordado algo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba el buen Rei, sentado en una sala de espera a que lo llamen para su terapia. Él seguía seguro de que no tenia nada que ocultar o eso creía él. De todas maneras, por más que una persona sea inocente, se pone nerviosa…al menos que seas alguien como Kai. Pero el NO era Kai. Mientras que esperaba el pelinegro recordó a su bicolor amigo ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Lo último que había sabido de él es que se había ido ha hacer asuntos importantes ayer en la noche. Y cuando seguía cavilando en que habría estado haciendo su amigo, vio a este correr como maniático por la ventana. Pensando que se estaba volviendo loco, Rei cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ya no había nadie…. Definitivamente…necesitaba dormir.

Minutos después, llamaron al chino. Ya una vez en el consultorio.

- Emm – fue lo único que salio de la boca del pelinegro, se encontraba sentado viendo a una joven daba una introducción y hablaba de formas teóricas. Refiriéndose al paciente. O por lo menos eso es lo único que entendió.

- El individuo descubre su persona sólo cuando se muestra creador. El paciente consigue integrarse y actuar como una unidad como expresión del "yo soy " estoy vivo, logrará una posición a partir de la cual todo es creador. Vivir en forma creadora es un estado saludable, y que por el contrario el acatamiento es una base enfermiza para la vida. La creatividad es un universal y corresponde a la condición de estar vivo. La creatividad y la salud se interconectan en los denominadores comunes siguientes: la transformación, la originalidad y el cambio. En conclusión "La creatividad es sinónimo de salud mental" – finalizo la introducción, al señorita que se encontraba parada caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba. Se notaba muy llena de sabiduría.

- x.x – fue la única respuesta del pelinegro.

En cuanto la joven se puso frente a él, de golpe y amenazadoramente le dijo – Por eso usaremos tu creatividad para ver que tipo y grado de enfermedad mental tienes para luego superarla con medicamentos y terapia! –

- Pe-pe-pero… y-o n-n-o te-te-n-go e-e-e-so – dijo el pelinegro algo asustado

- Aja! Negación! mecanismo por el cual la persona, a pesar de formular un deseo, idea o sentimiento hasta entonces reprimido, sigue defendiéndose negando que le pertenezca. – dijo mientras volvió a amenazarlo.

- N-n-n-o en-en-n-ce-r-r-rio!!! –

- Aja! Miedo, cuyos síntomas son dificultad para respirar, _**falta de voz**_, temblor. -

- AH! X.x – grito finalmente el pelinegro mientras caía de la silla y se daba un golpe en la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien.. eso aun no explicaba el hecho de que este allí.. pero por lo menos sabía porque el dolía la cabeza y porque se le hacia difícil recordar.

Volvió a ver la botella, saco el papel y escribió.

"_HELP! S.O.S!_

_ATTE: __Rei Kon n.n."_

Luego tiro la botella, esperando que alguien algún día al encuentre. Suspiro y se quedo viendo el mar…en cuanto diviso a lo lejos una aleta - Lo que me faltaba un tiburón – dijo cansado….. – UN TIBURON!!!!!! – reacciono minutos después, haciendo mover mucho la barca en al que estaba, logrando que esta se hunda y caer él al agua. – GLUP O.O – dijo Rei mientras empezaba a nadar con todas sus fuerzas o lo ineteba, dado que no sabía nadar-Noquieromorirnoquieromirinoquieromorir! TT –

_¿Podrá Rei salvarse del temible tiburón?_

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Gracias por los reviews a **sky d, cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, Misao K. Hiwatari (aquí esta Rei xD), edi y Lluvia-Nocturna.

Espero y le haya gustado este capítulo. Esperen el próximo que aun no muero xP.

_That's All folks!_

P.D: Charlie y John siguen de vacaciones.

**Asuka Dark Wolf  
01/05/07**


	8. ¿Todos?

Hi! Aquí, tratando de revivir este fic. Disculpas por la demora. (como siempre)

_**LET IT FIC!!!**_

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie, ni sus derechos o izquierdos, de beyblade me pertenece a Takao Aoki, quien sabe el verdadero significa de la amistad perfecta… ¿O no?

**Advertencia:** No soy responsable de daños mentales que le puede causar después de leer esto. Ni dolores de estómago ni de cabeza. Si tiene algún problema no te atrevas a culpar a mi fic.

**Nota:** Cualquier semejanza o/y nombre con la vida real es solo pura considencia. No pretendo a ofender a nadie.

**Dedicado:** A todos los lectores que siguen leyendo lo que escribo. A pesar de todas mis tardanzas, los quiero mucho TOT!

**"Visita al psicólogo"**  
**Capítulo 8**  
**"¿Todos?"**  
**By: Asuka Dark Wolf**

"_Not all are having fun…"  
__(No todos se están divirtiendo)_

Tyson y Max seguían en su vida como fugitivos de la sociedad…o por lo menos eso querían pensar. Iban a cruzar mares, tormentas, autopista y muñecos de felpa (ah? Oo) si era necesario pero no JAMAS iban a caer en las manos de un pscicoloco. Se claro…ya paso la hora y se encontraban en la sala de espera. Al llegar vieron que no había nadie, el lugar estaba algo descuidado y había una única revista en la cual el título decía "No estoy loco, la mente manda"

Al entrar, ambos sintieron que un escalofrío recorrió su mente. Quizás no estaban en el lugar adecuado.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una voz, quizás familiar, los llamo. Ambos pasaron…esperaban lo peor, encontrarse con un ser del más allá. Pero lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con…

------------------

Mientras que con Rei, él seguía huyendo del tiburón. Logró divisar tierra, una pequeña isla. Al llegar, logro arrastrarse lo suficiente como para que el tiburón ya no lo persiga más. Suspiro con cansancio y dando gracias de que haya terminado.

Después de dos horas, el pelinegro se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la isla, tratando de hallarle razón, lógica. Pero aun así no pudo encontrar relación ¿Cómo había podido llegar a una canoa, si estaba en el psicólogo?

Una opción podría ser que la psicóloga pensara que el había muerto y así dejo al supuesto cadáver en una canoa para que el mar se lo llevara. Y eso fuera cierto, iba a demandar a la psicóloga… claro…si alguna vez regresaba…

------------------

Por otro lado, Kai se encontraba tirado en la arena de una playa de Japón. Había caído rendido ante todo el alcohol que había consumido. Al despertar, era media noche. Suspiro al sentir un punzante dolor en la cabeza y nauseas. Cuando se levanto ya había recuperado el equilibrio, así que comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier lugar que sus piernas lo guiaron.

Sin darse cuenta llego frente al Doyo Kinomiya ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado desde la vez que se había escapado para irse a ese bar de mala muerte y no ser víctima de la dulce manía de Max? Sin tener nada más que hacer, comenzó a caminar vacilante hacia la residencia, pero de repente freno en seco ¿Por qué había tanto silencio? Eso NO era normal…quizás era señal de peligro. O quizás habían salido a algún lugar.

Aun así, siguió caminando, vio como la puerta se notaba que había sido abierta bruscamente. Parecía de alguien que intentaba escaparse desesperadamente. Arqueo una ceja, pero le resto importancia. Pero prefirió no entrar, así que simplemente paso al jardín y se quedo dormido en la sombra de un árbol. Externo a cualquier cosa malvada, desastrosa que el pudiera estar pasando a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

------------------

En el manicomio…

- ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! … quiero pollo… ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! ¡LOS DESTRUIRAN A TODOS! – gritaba con voz aguda, el ya no cuerdo Kenny.

_¿Quién será el psicólogo de Tyson y Max? ¿Logrará Rei escapar de esa Isla? ¿__Recapacitara Kai que sus amigos quizás estén muertos? ¿Recuperará el Jefe la cordura? _

**CONTINUARÁ**

En fin, esta historia esta por acabarse. Al menos que alguien quiera que agregue a alguien más para que vaya al psicólogo. En fin si quieren agradecerle a alguien por al continuación de este fic, pos agradézcanle a una amiga mía (alesh). Aunque bue no esta en esta páginas así que no hay forma, pero en fin. Gracias a ella, recordé cuando me agrada el este fic xD. Y gracias a ella tengo la próxima sesión de psicología.

**Gracias por los reviews a**sky d,cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, edi

_That's All folks!_

P.D: Dudo que Charlie y John vuelvan a aparece… aunque no estoy segura,

**Asuka Dark Wolf  
03/07/07**


	9. Takao y Max II

He aquí…el próximo capítulo.

_**LET IT FIC!!!**_

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie, ni sus derechos o izquierdos, de beyblade me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki, quien esta completamente cuerdo ¿O no?

**Advertencia:** No soy responsable de daños mentales que le puede causar después de leer esto. Ni dolores de estómago ni de cabeza. Si tiene algún problema no te atrevas a culpar a mi fic.

**Nota:** Cualquier semejanza o/y nombre con la vida real es solo pura considencia. No pretendo a ofender a nadie.

**Dedicado:** A Edi, si no fuera por ella este fic hubiera demorado más. Y Alesh, quien me dio al idea para esta sesión.

**"Visita al psicólogo"**  
**Capítulo 9**  
**"Takao y Max II"**  
**By: Asuka Dark Wolf**

"_No estoy loco, la mente manda"___

- Enrique? Oo – preguntó extrañado Tyson

- No yo no ser Enrique – respondió el psicólogo con un tic en el ojo

- Cuando tiempo Enrique!!! – Grito Max

- Siéntense!!! – grito Enrique

Y así ambos lo hicieron, mientras que Enrique sentaba al otro lado del escritorio, dándoles la espalda. Paso un buen rato, hasta que este volteara, traía un fólder en al mano, que al parecer había estado leyendo.

El silencio transcurrió un buen rato, hasta que Enrique empezó con su primera pregunta.   
- Y díganme, ¿Han hecho algo que no desearon hacer, en contra de su voluntad? -

Ambos asintieron frenéticamente, al fin los comprendían. No era su culpa… les habían tendido una trampa. Pero a esto el psicólogo se paro de golpe y frente a ellos les grito  
- AJA! ¡Tienen un Subconsciente rebelde! -

- ¿Ah? o-o -

- ¡Sí! Miren – se sienta y comienza a dibujar en una hoja algo y luego se los muestra. - Este es un subconsciente – El dibujo era una bola, con una carita feliz. – Pero… así se ve el suyo – dijo mientras le ponía lentes de sol y un cabello parado y de color azul eléctrico.

Max y Tyson se quedaron en silencio… ¿Qué le había picado a Enrique? ¿Desde cuándo hacia dibujos? ¿Desde cuando sabía de subconscientes? ¿Desde cuando hablaba de algo que no fuera mujeres o Oliver? ¿Qué no son lo mismo? ¿Qué fue primero el huevo y al gallina? ¿Existe Santa Claus?, estas preguntas circulaban por su mente, pero ninguna respuesta.

En cuanto Enrique los volvió a agarrar desprevenidos, alumbrándolos con una lámpara, tipo policía. - ¿Dónde estuvieron el 18 de octubre del 94? -

- …-

- Perdón me emocione… Ahora! Tienen que repetir después de mi, solucionaremos su problema de subconsciente rebelde- dijo – Yo… -

- Yo.. – Repitieron los dos con extrañes

- Te… -

- Te.. o.oU -

- Amo.. -

- ¿Qué? No te conocía ese lado Enrique! – Grito Tyson asustado

- Mamá TT! – lloriqueó Max

- Estúpidos! Repitan: Yo te amo subconsciente! – corrigió

Silencio…

- Que repitan!! – dijo acercando aun más la lámpara – No es tan difícil -

Silencio….

- YO TE AMO SUBCONSCIENTE!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas Enrique, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Aprovechando esto, Tyson y Max huyeron con alma que lleva el diablo.

Después de un largo recorrido, estos dos lograron regresar al doyo. Al llegar vieron a Kai y se le acercaron.

- KAI!!!!! – grito Max en el oído de Kai.

- xx Max! – dijo empujándolo hacia un lado – ¿Qué no ven que estaba soñando con que tú, Tyson, Rei y Kenny eran torturados por fortunas del destino? – dijo algo molesto

- No nos quieras tanto Kai ¬¬- Tyson

- No te preocupes.. no lo ago -

- ¬¬- 

- ¿Por cierto donde están los demás? – pregunto Max viendo que había silencio.

- No se.. cuando llegue no había nadie -

Tyson se quedo pensativo (Asuka: el apocalipsis!) - ¿A dónde te habías ido Kai? -

- Asuntos importantes – dijo este muy serio

_¿Qué le paso a Enrique? ¿Regresaran todos al doyo? ¿Lograré escribir un capítulo más largo?_

**CONTINUARÁ**

Al fin! See.. no se que hubiera hecho sin Alesh. Por ella es la creadora de la explicación del subconsciente rebelde xD. Y sin Edi, sino hoy no hubiera escrito.

Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Aunque esta historia esta a punto de acabarse. (Eso creo) Cuando termine con esta, pues ya tengo otro plan. Aunque no estoy segura.. en fin.

**Gracias por los reviews a **sky d,cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, edi; **por ser siempre fieles al fic, a pesar de sus desvios.  
**  
**Asuka Dark Wolf  
25/07/07**


	10. The End

Esto a llegado a su final, lo siento por tardar tanto con el último capitulo. Damn el ultimo capitulo es más viejo que el terremoto de Perú. En fin espero que hayan disfrutado el fic…y sin más rodeos.. que aquí el ultimo capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie, ni sus derechos o izquierdos, de beyblade me pertenece, sino a Takao Aoki, quien esta completamente cuerdo ¿O no?

**Advertencia:** No soy responsable de daños mentales que le puede causar después de leer esto. Ni dolores de estómago ni de cabeza. Si tiene algún problema no te atrevas a culpar a mi fic.

**Nota:** Cualquier semejanza o/y nombre con la vida real es solo pura considencia. No pretendo a ofender a nadie.

**Dedicado:** Todos aquellos que me dejaron aunque sea un pequeño review en este fic y que permitieran que pueda terminarlo T.T os amo lectores!! Este capítulo es exclusivamente para TI, si tú que seguiste todos estos 10 capítulos. Y a mi gran amiga Alesh, quien me dio muchas ideas para que todo esto siguiera.

"**Visita al psicólogo"****  
****Capítulo 10****  
"The End"**

**By: Asuka Dark Wolf**

"_Because all have an end"_

El día había transcurrido y ya llego ser de noche y en el doyo Kinomiya el trío estaba muy preocupado por el chico gato y el nerd.

- ¿Tienes 5? – pregunto Max con una baraja de naipes en la mano

- Vete a pescar – le respondió Tyson mientras se sacaba un moco de la nariz. - ¿ Tienes K? – pregunto aun jugando con ese pedazo de objeto viscoso que había sacado de su nariz.

- Vete a pescar – respondió el rubio. Mientras que Kai veía una carrera de caballos – Vamos Splinger! No puede fallar, necesito esos 100 dólares! – dijo gruñendo, al ver que no tenia mucha suerte en las apuestas.

Em si bueno estaban preocupados a su manera…En cuanto alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasa – dijo Tyson mientras botaba ese objeto no identificado. Pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente una carta sospechosa paso por debajo de la puerta.

Tyson y Max miraban extrañados la carta – Kai es para ti – dijo Max, quien tenia ganas de saber que decía adentro.

-Hmp – gruño Kai, dado que le habían interrumpido en su momento de concentración. Pero aun así agarro la carta.

"Policamius Maleficus III

Me vengare de ti!! MUAHAHA! Tengo de rehén a tu compañero de equipo y a tu mecánico. Tráeme 100 dólares ¬¬"

- Que dice?- pregunto Max aun curioso

- Nada importante – dijo mientras quemaba el papel y seguía viendo la tele.

Max y Tyson se encogieron de hombros.

- ¿Tienes 8? -

- Carambolas! Toma – le entrega tres naipes de ocho.

-Gane!!! – grito Max mientras bajaba su ultimo cuádruple de 8s.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en el hospital para personas con problemas mentales, más conocido como manicomio…

- Es hora de tu inyección – dijo un enfermero con voz sospechosa y aspecto sospechoso..

- Ah? NO A MI NO ME INYECTA NADIES!! – dijo Kenny mientras que se tiraba de la cama en donde estaba – Por el poder del Hame Hame!! – pero evidentemente cayo de cara

- ¿Este es o se hace? O.o .. En fin – dijo el enfermero, inyectándole una sustancia extraña. – Ahora si MUAHAHAH me las pagaras Kaish!! – dijo malvadamente y se quito la bata, descubriéndose su disfraz de em.. ¿villano? – Porque yo soy Policamius Maleficus III! El original!! El único!!! – (Si es tan único.. porque es el III o.o?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recordando a nuestro amigo Rei, este había sido golpeado por un objeto no identificado. Cuando despertó se sintió extraño, le dolía la cabeza por tantos golpes que había tenido y ya no sabia ni como se llamaba, ni donde estaba, damn que odioso era no recordar nada, tener la vista algo borrosa, ese dolor de cabeza y ese desesperante olor a pollo quemado, con una combinación de gasolina… esperen… ¿Desde cuando en esa época del año hacia tanto calor? En cuanto pudo ver bien se dio cuenta que estaba atado en un palo, de las manos y los pies, abajo había una fogata. Y alrededor suyo se encontraban Enrique y PMIII corriendo en círculos, alrededor de la fogata, tipo indios.

- SACRIFICIO! SACRIFICIO! SACRIFICIO! -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto en la playa Charlie y John se encontraban caminando, pateando latas y tomando cerveza. En cuanto ambos vieron a Rei, Enrique y PMIII, John se volteo a ver a su camarada.

- ¿No crees que hemos tenido unos días muy raros? – pregunto

- Yes.. sir – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chela. Y ambos se dieron al vuelta y siguieron caminando.

**THE END**

No lo puedo creer mi primer fic terminado ToT!! Con 43 reviews o más! Gracias por todos lectores! Espero que me sigan leyendo en los proximos fics que escriba.

**Gracias por los reviews a **sky d,cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, edi, Marean L. Wolff, Lluvia Nocturna, Misao K. Hiwatari, Alexa Hiwatari, Shiroi Tsuki, Satouri Sama, Asia Black Mizuhara, The life is a dream, Rika no Miko, phoenix milk, Kuroi Okami 28, Aika Mizaki, Minoru Ivanov y Ty Hiwatari.

**Asuka Dark Wolf****  
****25/01/08**


End file.
